


Som fresende katter i mørket

by mazarin01



Series: Blind kjærlighet [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Blind Even, Disabled Character, Dreams and Nightmares, Evak AU, M/M, Nightmares, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV First Person, blind!even
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 00:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19487404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Even har mareritt.





	Som fresende katter i mørket

_Det er asfalt under føttene mine, jeg kjenner det for skoene mine er borte, sokkene også. Lukten av eksos river i nesa, gjør meg kvalm. Jeg står midt i ei gate eller det midt i et lyskryss? Jeg aner faktisk ikke. Lyder kommer mot meg fra alle kanter. Barnestemmer som hoier og skriker, voksne som snakker i munn på hverandre på et språk jeg overhodet ikke forstår, slitsom musikk fra en lirekasse eller noe, kjøretøy som tuter, mekaniske lyder, kanskje en trikkedør som åpnes og lukkes, motorer som akselererer og durer høylytt, bremser som hviner._

_Jeg tviholder på stokken min, karbonet i hånda mi kan knuse når som helst, pulveriseres til det ugjenkjennelige, ødelegge den eneste lille beskyttelsen jeg føler jeg har, knokene er sikkert hvite som snø, jeg husker fargen fra langt tilbake, fra den tiden verden ikke bare var svart, men farger danset foran øynene mine, fra den tiden ting var enklere, på en måte bedre, men på en annen måte absolutt ikke._

_Jeg snur meg rundt og rundt og rundt, prøver å unngå lydene og det jeg tror kommer mot meg i full fart, men det hjelper ikke, for lydene er høye, altfor høye, skriker i ørene, kommer fra alle kanter, hvorhen jeg snur meg så er de der, som en konstant inne i meg, jeg blir ikke kvitt dem. Øynene lukkes, jeg kniper de hardt igjen, prøver å stenge redselen, lydene og bildene i hodet ute et øyeblikk, forsøket er fåfengt, gjør ingen forskjell for jeg kan ikke se, alt er jo mørkt hele tiden, hodet spinner og spinner og spinner og jeg klarer knapt stå på beina._

_"Isak? Isak? Isak?"_

_Jeg roper ut navnet hans om og om igjen, håper han dukker opp, tar hånda mi og drar meg inntil seg, kranser armene rundt meg og klemmer meg hardt, beskytter meg, som et skjold, som en airbag full av luft, et sikkerhetsnett, men det skjer ikke noe, det kommer ingen, han er borte, det er som han har forsvunnet inn i mørket, i ullen tåke, fordampet vekk, reist til en annen galakse, et annet univers._

_Det eneste jeg hører er disse fremmede stemmene, de er sinte nå, snakker med skarp stemme, fortsatt på et språk jeg ikke forstår. Ingen velkjente, syngende ord, bare harde, taggete konsonanter, sylskarpe ord og lange uforståelige setninger som skjærer i ørene._

_Jeg prøver å gå, bevege meg bort fra alt sammen, men hvor enn jeg snur meg dukker det opp hindringer som stokken min treffer. Trær, betongblokker, store blomsterkasser, stolper, reklamestativ, sykkelstativ fulle av sykler, mennesker. Jeg mister balansen, detter i bakken, reiser meg, går litt igjen, museskritt, en, to, tre, hendene mine skjelver som aspeløv og stokken vingler ukontrollert fra side til side flere centimeter over asfalten, jeg tråkker på noe den ikke fanget opp, kanskje en stein eller en fortauskant, mister både balansen og stokken, tryner på nytt, planter knærne og hendene hardt i asfalten, det svir noe inne i helvete, inne i håndflatene, kjenner sår åpne seg, det renner noe nedover leggene, innenfor buksa, det er hull i jeansen, på knærne, på huden, jeg blør og det er grus i sårene som skaper gnisninger hver gang jeg beveger meg._

_Pulsen er i to hundre, hjertet banker fire ganger så fort, blodet fosser rundt i årene, det dundrer i ørene, dunk, dunk, dunk, så høyt at jeg knapt hører noe annet._

_"Isak! Isak! Vær så snill! Isak! Hvor er du?"_

_Jeg roper desperat etter ham, men han hører meg fortsatt ikke, ingen andre heller. Hendene mine lengter etter noe håndfast, noe kjent, en myk hud, et kinn, skjeggstubber, dype groper i ansiktet, en underleppe, amorbue, et smil, krøller å holde fast i. Armene fekter rundt i lufta på leit etter han, lyset i mørket, tryggheten._

_Fortvilelsen trenger seg inn i meg, legger seg som en stor klump i magen, i brystet, fyller hodet og gjør det tungt, det henger fremover og haka treffer nesten kragebeinet, det svir i øynene, fortvilelsen åpner tårekanalene, feite tårer renner nedover kinnene mens lungene snører seg sammen, blir to bittesmå ballonger, jeg snapper etter luft, men fanger ikke opp noe, dragene blir kortere og kortere, mer og mer overfladisk, det brenner inne i meg hver gang jeg hiver etter pusten med de tomme lungene, men det er ikke mer igjen, tanken er tom, det er oppbrukt, får ikke ny forsyning før langt utpå høsten en gang._

_Det kommer bare pipelyder ut av meg nå, som en bitteliten, ubetydelig mus, små pip som ingen hører, ingen andre enn de svære imaginære kattene som freser rundt meg i mørket, jeg legger meg ned, krøller meg sammen som en liten ball, prøver å gjøre meg så liten som mulig, aller helst usynlig, jeg ligger og venter, venter på potene med de skarpe klørne, venter på de spisse tennene, venter på å bli kastet opp i lufta som en ball, kjenner lukten og føler nærværet uten å vite eksakt hvor de er, bare at de er der, vet at potene og klørne huker tak i meg om jeg prøver å stikke av, kanskje kommer de uansett, om jeg ligger helt stille også._

_jeg er redd, så jævla redd, men skjelvene har stoppet, er stiv av skrekk, øynene er vidåpne og jeg blunker ikke, ikke en muskel røre på seg, bare tårene beveger seg, fyller øynene til det renner over og nedover kinnene mine,_

_renner,_

_renner,_

_renner._

“Even? Even? Even!”

Jeg fekter med armene i løse lufta, prøver å få tak i han. Men den grøtete, litt hese stemmen er altfor langt borte, bortenfor alt som er håndgripelig. Jeg prøver å si noe, gjøre meg til kjenne, si _hei, jeg er her! kom å redd meg,_ men stemmen bærer ikke, alt som kommer ut er noen lave hikst.

“Du! Baby! Evenmin.”

Plutselig kjenner jeg en tyngde mot kroppen min, armer som løfter meg opp og inn i en favn. Armer som klemmer meg hard og fingre som stryker meg varsom på ryggen.

"Evenmin, jeg er her. Du er trygg nå, baby. Du er trygg. Det går bra. Jeg har deg. Jeg har deg."

Stemmen trenger seg gjennom mørket, gråten og tykke lag av redsel, kommer nærmere og nærmere. Hjertet hamrer ukontrollert.

Jeg svever rundt i en tåke, uten fotfeste, uten å skjønne om jeg er våken eller fortsatt drømmer, uten helt å klare å stole på stemmen, stole på at det virkelig er Isak som har meg og snakker til meg.

“Isak? Er det deg?” Stemmen min er nesten bare en hvisken.

“Det er meg, baby.”

Vi sitter oppreist i senga. Han tørker bort tårene mine med forsiktige bevegelser, før tar tak i hendene mine, legger de varsomt på kinnene sine. Skjeggstubbene rasper mot håndflata og kiler meg.

"Se på meg."

Fingrene mine glir nedover kinnet mot haka, stryker over leppene, den tynne overleppa og amorbuen, oppover nesa, langs øyenbrynene og helt bort til øret. Så forsvinner hendene inn i håret og myke krøller tvinner seg behagelig rundt fingrene mine.

Når fingrene når kinnet igjen, kjenner jeg linjene som brer seg fra munnvikene. Et smil. Jeg lener meg fremover, gjemmer ansiktet i halsgropa hans, snuser inn lukten av ham. Rester av parfyme blandet med svette og duften av _ham._

Lukten er som en beroligende pille. Pulsen synker umiddelbart og hjertet slår normalt igjen. Biene i magen tar med seg all tvil og flyr av sted, langt langt vekk fra meg.

"Det er deg, baby."

Jeg mumler ordene inn i den svette huden, smiler og kysser ham. Kranser armene rundt ham og klemmer han hardt, kanskje for hard, men jeg må bare kjenne at han er her.

"Isakmin."

"Det er meg ja, baby."

"Er jeg våken?" Spør jeg lettere forvirret.

"Ja, baby. Du er våken nå. Har du drømt?"

"Ja." 

"Fælt mareritt?"

"Mm." Jeg nikker mot halsen hans, lar leppene gli over den svette huden. Holder fortsatt i ham, redd han skal forsvinne om jeg slipper taket.

"Hva skjedde?" spør Isak forsiktig mens han stryker meg varsomt på ryggen.

"Jeg… jeg… tror jeg var i en ukjent storby, sto midt i en gate rett ved en trafikkert vei, uten å komme meg noe sted. Du var ikke der, kom heller ikke når jeg ropte på deg og ingen ville hjelpe meg."

"Herregud, så jævlig. Sorry at jeg ikke var der eller kom i drømmen din når du trengte meg, baby." Isak sukker tungt. "Tydelig at det er noen Isaker der ute som ikke er så smarte."

Jeg slipper motvillig taket i ham og lener meg bakover og ser opp, håper jeg treffer øynene hans med mine, for jeg vil at han skal se på meg.

"Du er her nå da, i dette universet.” Jeg smiler og stryker ham på kinnene, trenger å kjenne ham under fingrene. "Det er hva denne Isaken gjør som er viktigst."

"Og jeg skal passe på deg. Ikke noe av det som skjedde i drømmen skal noen gang skje." Isak kysser meg og stryker meg under øynene, de kjennes hovne.

"Takk, baby. Her, i dette universet, er du alt jeg trenger."

Vi blir sittende inntil hverandre en liten stund, uten å si så mye. Bare puster rolig og stryke hverandre i ansiktet. På kinnet, haka, over øynene, i håret. Kjenne eksistensen av den andre under fingertuppene.

"Jeg er trøtt jeg baby. Skal vi legge oss igjen?"

"Uuuuhh…."

Bevegelsene mine stopper brått. Jeg svelger tungt og biter meg i leppa. Vil ikke sove riktig ennå. Kjenner en liten uro spire inne i meg, en redsel for at jeg skal være tilbake i drømmen hvis jeg lukker øynene og sovner nå. Har opplevd det før.

"Du kan ligge på armen, tett inntil meg og så skal jeg passe på deg, holde rundt deg og sørge for at du er trygg. Stryke deg på ryggen og kysse det silkemyke englehåret ditt."

Ordene til Isak hekter seg fast i hjertet mitt, han er så fin og omtenksom. Skjønner alltid hva jeg trenger. Smilet mitt blir likevel bare halvveis, for redselen har huket seg fast inne i meg.

"Hva om jeg forsvinner inn i den samme jævlig drømmen?" Jeg biter meg i leppa og sukker dypt. Hodet faller mot brystet og jeg synker litt sammen i senga. "Det orker jeg bare ikke."

"Hvis jeg merker at du sover urolig eller begynner å gråte, så vekker jeg deg. Med en gang."

Isak legger fingrene under haka mi, løfter hodet mitt forsiktig. To fløyelsmyke lepper treffer mine, de beveger seg fjærlett og varsomt. Fingrene hans lager formløse kruseduller på halsen min, rett under øret. Det prikker sånn fint og deilig i huden av de lette berøringene.

"Klarer du det da?" Jeg hvisker mot leppene hans.

"Ja, jeg kommer ikke til å sove så tungt nå. Ikke når jeg vet at du kan trenge meg."

"Lover du?"

"Lover, baby."

Det svaier i senga når Isak legger seg ned i igjen. Han trekker meg og dyna mi med seg. Krummer armen rundt meg og pakker dyna rundt oss, lager en varm og myk kokong jeg kan føle meg trygg i.

Jeg borer ansiktet inn i halsgropa han, snuser inn lukten av ham igjen. Det er som medisin, som et beroligende middel, det roer umiddelbart pulsen og hjertet, og legger en demper på den indre uroen.

Hånda mi treffer brystet hans, akkurat der hjertet ligger. Jeg lukker øynene, puster rolig, inn og ut, inn og ut, inn og ut, prøver å følge hjerteslagene hans.

"Sov godt, elskling. Og husk at jeg _alltid_ er her."

"Sov godt, baby. Elsker deg."

**Author's Note:**

> Og der tok jeg to lange skritt ut av komfortsona.... 
> 
> Begynte på noe som skulle være et kapittel til Amstredam, Baby! men så passa det liksom ikke inn. Ideen min slapp ikke taket og vips, så ble det en liten oneshot. 
> 
> Utrolig spent på motagelsen, hører gjerne hva dere tenker og føler 🧡


End file.
